Guest Center
Please do not delete any information on this page, it is a collection of notes and I am formatting it, also please dont mess with the formatting too much. Guest Center is unlocked at level ?? and was purchased in the Store under Buildings for ??? (seems now they just give it to you and have removed the entry) You MUST have the Pet House (and thereby at least one Pet) to use the Guest Center. All Passports appear to reset at 4PM Pacific Time. Mootopia In order to access the guest in Mootopia you must have "Passports" Completion of Passport rewards: * 1 Star -15 Liquid Fertilizer, 50 Coins * 2 Star -30 Liquid Fertilizer, ??? Coins * 3 Star -?? Liquid Fertilizer, ??? Coins Farm Co-op This is the first area of Mootopia, it is unlocked from the start. 1-Star Required to call guests: * 10 walking path pieces connected to the Guest Center Guests Call Screen At the Farm 2-Star Unlock Metropolis (1-Star) first! Completion reward: 35 Liquid Fertilizer, 500 Coins Unlock * Level ?? * Coins Earned in Metropolis 1-Star * Telescopes * Possibly something else Required to call guests: * 35 Paths, 9 Ponds Guests Call Screen At the Farm 3-Star Unlock Metropolis (2-star) first! Unlock * Level ?? * Coins Earned in Metropolis 2-Star * Telescopes * Extra thing Required to call guests: * Something Guests Call Screen At the Farm School House 1-Star Unlock * Stuff * and things Required to call guests * 15 Paths Guests Call Screen At the Farm 2-Star Unlock Farm Co-op (2-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * Things * Telescopes Required to call guests * Paths * Ponds Guests Call Screen At the Farm Bobby Medium (Bobby likes to eat fast food on the weekends.) Fast Foods- Labrador Card RPS PP TC Riley Easy (Wants to grow up bid strong, so drinks all the milk he can) Yogurt, ice cream, and milk-based food Jerry Easy (He loves fruit so much that he has earned the nickname "Jerry the Cherry") All things Fruit AAron Medium (Aaron is a boy from the local kindergarten and he just loves to play games) Seafoods Camille Medium (She is also the most popular girl on the cheerleading squad and loves to stop and smell the roses) Bouquets 3-Star Unlock Farm Co-op (3-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * Things Required to call guests * More stuff * More things Guests Call Screen At the Farm Peaceful Bay 3rd area of Mootopia. Introduction of swimming guests, Turtle Pet is required to finish orders. 1-Star Unlock Schoolhouse (1-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * Things Required to call guests * More * More Guests Call Screen At the Farm Peaceful Bay 1star Mimi Medium (Mimi is 5 and learning how to swim!) Jams PP, TC Lab card, cat card RPS Huey Easy (Huey likes juice and milk! He is also the best speller in his whole class) Juice and milk Mia Easy (Mia seems shy at first, but she's actually a chatterbox!) Bread and flour 2-Star Unlock Schoolhouse (2-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * Things Required to call guests * More * More Guests Call Screen At the Farm 3-Star Unlock Schoolhouse (3-Star) first! Unlock * 50 telescopes * Level 42 * 550,000 coins earned in Schoolhouse 3-star * 4 level-15 pets Required to call guests * Stuff * things Guests Call Screen At the Farm Metropolis 4th area of Mootopia. 1-Star Unlock Peaceful Bay (1-Star) first! Unlock * Here * are * things Required to call guests * Stuff * things Guests Call Screen At the Farm 2-Star Unlock Peaceful Bay (2-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * things Required to call guests * more * things Guests Call Screen At the Farm Metropolis 1 star Mia Easy (copy) PP TC Labcard Catcard RPS Bella Medium (An elegant woman with a personality every bit as fiery as her red locks.) Elegant items in white Lisa Medium (Lisa is a rich madam who wants to enjoy the best that life has to offer) Elegant items in red Cheryl Medium (Cheryl loves fitness and yoga, so of course Felicia is always asking her for advice!) Healthy food and fruits 3-Star Unlock Peaceful Bay (3-Star) first! Unlock * Stuff * Things Required to call guests * things * stuff Guests Call Screen At the Farm Events Events come around every so often and open up a special area just off of Mootopia, it is in the bottom right corner and has a count down on it indicating how long it has until it expires and is inaccessible. Event areas use their own special Passport that refills every day and does not hinder to original Mootopia capabilities Christmas Event meeehhh dont have info, required Christmas foods which included recipes that called for Dark Chocolate, Aniseed, and Fig SUPER ANNOYING Chinese New Year Event All guests called with the special New Years Event Passport will request "Chinese Things" * Rice Noodles * Honey * Rice Flour * Spicy Stir-Fried Chicken Level 1 (One Star) Automatically unlocked Category:Buildings Category:Pet House Category:Special